How To Choose Between a Flyboy and a Spook
by littledemonpixie
Summary: Mac accepts an offer her head tells her she shouldn't refuse but will her heart stop her and led her in a different direction? HarmMac UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

How to Choose Between a Flyboy and a Spook

By: Comm. Butler

Disclaimer: As I am sure you have heard a thousand times, JAG is not mine and neither is David James Elliot (Man is he hot!) *Whistles*. They belong to CBS and DPB and no matter how long I might save my allowance I have a feeling that I will never have enough money, but hey if they release the seasons on DVD I can own them, as well as all the other shippers out there.

Author's Note: Here is the next story for all of you that read my stories I can't thank you enough. This story I am sad to report to you that eventually this story will have some soft Webb bashing. WAIT! Before Shippers start throwing things and cursing me for not punishing him enough I have to admit I was pretty harsh on him in the story He Ain't Worth Missing, and as much I hate to admit it he is a human being too. Anyway I had better get to the story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

0045 ZULU

Thursday

Mac knocked on the door and after a minute let herself in.

"Hey, Harm, can I talk to you?" Mac said quickly. Harm looked up form doing the dishes and answered,

"Oh, hi Mac just a minute. Harm dried his hands and then sat down on one of the barstools.

"Fire away Marine."

"Um, Harm it's kind of personal, so could you maybe have Mattie leave?" Mac looked at Mattie who looked up from where she was curled up on the couch with a book.

"Hi Mac, what's up?" She looked from Harm to Mac and got the picture, "Oh I see you guys want to 'talk', well I'll be on my way." Mattie got up and made her exit with haste.

"She is such a sweet girl." Mac sighed, then continued sitting down on the stool next to him.

"Harm, what I am about to tell you, you must never tell anyone well until after it happens anyway, by then I will be long gone…"

"Mac what are you saying? Are you leaving again because I won't let you walk out of this…"

"Harm just let me finish okay. Anyway, last night Clay asked me to marry him and I said yes and…"

"SHIT!" Harm exclaimed standing and running his hands through his hair. His back was too her as he tried to hold back the tears that were attempting to overcome him. Turning back around he asked,

"Do you love him?"

"Well he loves me." Mac shrugged. She didn't know Harm was going to take it this rough.

"Mac you are avoiding the question."

"Look Harm I am not going to debate this with you. I told you so that you would know when I can't, I wasn't even supposed to tell you because of Clay's position in the CIA." Mac snapped. As Harm's blue eyes looked at her she had the uneasy feeling that he could see all the way to her soul.

"Mac will he make you happy?"

"I believe he will, yes he isn't as bad as you think. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"Mac I don't want to give him a chance because he…he took you away from me and just when you were within my reach too." Harm sighed. Mac looked puzzled,

"What do you mean? Wait I know but I don't want to wait around for the rest of my life for you to make up your mind, and since that is the case I will tell Clay that Sunday is fine. We will be married by 11 and then after a week or so I will go back to JAG and I will resume my duties under the name of Mackenzie so that in case one of his missions may be a threat to me. Harm this is just another hurtle in our friendship and one I think we will overcome, I want to do this." Mac said gently laying a hand on Harm's shoulder, which he shrugged off veraciously and sighed heavily.

"Whatever makes you happy… Sarah, I have stopped trying to stop you."

"Well I just wanted to let you know. I guess I should go, sorry to ruin your evening." Mac said guilty and putting her coat back on she walked out the door and Harm continued working on the dishes. When he finished he went to his bedroom and pulled a long rosewood box out from under his bed.

Turning off all the lights and letting the soft moon light filter through the room he opened the box. Inside were several Cuban cigars. He hadn't needed one for the longest time and he had partially given them up because of Mac, but he really needed one. So he pulled out the lighter that was nestled in the box and light the cigar and when he heard a car engine he when over to the window and taking a long drag looked out.

Mac stood outside of her Corvette and looked back up a Harm's now dark window, but she could have sworn she saw the faint brunt orange glow of a cigar. She shook away the thought and climbed in her Corvette and sped off to her apartment where Webb was waiting for her.


	2. Designators and the Moon

Author's Note: I hope that you enjoy the next installment of this story. It is more drtial and may cause you to have the beginning of H&MSS, which is not fun. Do not fear Webb bashing is on it's way but not quite there yet. I still enjoy getting your feedback and I am glad that you are critiquing me so that I may become a better writer. I hope for those of you who read these and pick them apart for mistakes will not find as many in this part I have tried. Anyway I should better shut up so you can read and tehn review.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

1925 ZULU

The next day

"Coates is the Admiral in?" Harm asked Jen.

"Yes sir and he can see you, he doesn't have an appointment until 1615. You can go right in." Jen said and Harm quickly stepped into the Admiral's office.

"Hello sir, I have a matter I wish to discuss with you." Harm said clearing his throat.

"Of course Commander, I have a feeling this is important."

"Very, sir. It is about me. As you know I went up for quals. last month and I am still qualified for active duty."

"Get to the point Rabb."

"Yes, sir. I want to change my designator back to flying." Harm said bracing himself for the barrage of questions.

"Why the hell do you want to do that?"

"Sir, flying is the only thing I have left."

"What is that supposed to mean? You have everyone at JAG and now you have Miss Grace and you can't leave her alone."

"Well sir Mattie can take care of herself and this I am hoping will be only temporary and part of the reason concerns a certain person at JAG."

"The Colonel, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss that." Harm said staring straight ahead. The Admiral stood and shaking his head approached Harm.

"I am not going to ask why but I have a feeling it has to do with Webb."

"She told you?"

"Unfortunately yes she did and I was surprised. Anyway we digress, Commander you are one lucky son of a gun because I just received a fax from the skipper on the Seahawk. They are leaving for the Gulf on Sunday and he asked for you to be one of their pilots for some missions over the Middle East, do you want to do it?" Harm about jumped out of his uniform at the offer.

"Of course sir, but it will only be temporary right?" The Admiral nodded and handed Harm a folder.

"You bet your ass that it is temporary! These are your orders you will be gone for about two to three months depending on the situation and when you get back you can resume your duties as usual, dismissed."

"Aye, aye sir." Harm then took the file and started to take his leave. He was half way out the door when the Admiral's voice stopped him.

"You're giving her up without a fight?" Harm turned.

"Well sir, I am not giving her up without a fight, believe me I have fought."

"Commander it isn't like you, to just give up."

"I'm not giving up, I'm letting go. I remember someone saying that 'Fighting for a woman's love is like a tug of war, with her best interests in mind and in order for her to be happy one man has to let go.' I am the one letting go, all I want is for her to be happy and if Webb makes her happy then so be it."

"So you do love her?"

"Always have and always will with all of my heart."

"Well I hope that she reconsiders, she has no idea what she is going to pass up. A great chance with a fine and outstanding man." The Admiral commented.

"I think I will take that as a compliment sir."

"Good, now get out of my office." The Admiral barked, back to his old grumpy self and Harm left with a somewhat lighter heart.

Harm was so busy reading the file that he collided head on with Mac, whose pile of files scattered all over the floor.

"Hey watch where you're… Oh sorry Harm" Mac reacted. Harm stayed straight faced trying not smile as she fretted while hitting her knees and began picking up files and looking to make sure they were hers.

"Oh my I am so sorry I didn't mean to, it's just that I was distracted I…"

"It's okay Mac here let me help you." Harm offered kneeling and picking up files.

"No it's o…" Mac stopped. Her hand fell on Harm's which was on the last remaining file. They looked up at each other and the electricity that shot through both of them they could not ignore. Mac took the file and opening it read the first few lines before sitting down on the floor with a hand over her mouth as she skimmed the page. Harm didn't have to guess which file it was.

"Mac, could I have that back please?"

"Sure, when were you planning on telling me?"

"I didn't know until just a few minutes ago, now I have a lot of work to do." Harm said taking the file from her walking back into his office. Mac sat there on the floor in shock until Harriet came up and asked,

"Ma'am are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Harriet, I have to get back to war…um I mean work."

"Is there something wrong, you just said war. This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the Commander?"

"Yes Harriet, he is going out on sea duty day after tomorrow. He is going to the Gulf to fly." Mac tried to hide the nervousness in her voice, but it didn't get past Harriet.

"Don't worry he will be okay, he always is."

"That's what I am afraid of, that we will be so okay with everything that he won't forgive me." Mac murmured standing and scooping the files off the floor. Harriet went back to her desk confused and Mac went to her office and for the first time since she had accepted Webb's proposal she was getting cold feet.

*~*~*~*

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

0200 ZULU

Saturday night

"Harm it isn't fair! Why do you have to go?" Mattie demanded as Harm was packing his duffel.

"Mattie I can't refuse the Admiral and the captain of the Seahawk, it's my job."

"But, what if you get shot down?" Mattie worried.

"I won't get shot down I have to come back so I can be your guardian." Harm said carefully placing a photo of Mac in his suitcase, even though he wasn't sure why he was packing it, she was going to be Webb's in less then 24 hours and the thought made him dizzy. Mattie saw this and commented on it.

"And, so you can marry Mac, right?"

"Nope. That dream is long gone." Harm sighed zipping up his duffel.

"You gave her up without a fight didn't you. Man that is sad Harm." Mattie stated.

"God! Why does everyone think that I didn't fight for her!" Harm exclaimed, pulling out the Beretta sidearm out of his nightstand and unloading it placed it in the foam lined case, it wasn't like he was going to need it but he felt a little safer with it near.

"Well Jen and I will come to see you off and Mac will be there too, probably." Mattie said shrugging and walked out of the apartment. When she was gone Harm lit up another cigar. The week had just gotten even worse, if that was possible. He sat on his couch again with the lights off and looked up at the moon.

Mac's Apartment

Same time

Mac looked up from where she was laying out the white outfit she was going to wear tomorrow when she felt a strong urge to look up at the moon from her bedroom window. She pulled the curtains back and looked at it. It was full and she suddenly felt as if Harm was standing right beside her, so close that she could feel his breathing, and his arms wrapping her in his warm embrace. Mac relished in the thought for a minute before she shook away the thought, she was marrying Webb in the morning and she had to stop thinking these thoughts. Shaking her head she closed the curtains and putting on her pjs she set out the picture of Harm that was usually on her nightstand, she had put it away when Webb was over. And then she positioned it so that it faced her and she fell asleep looking at Harm in his flight suit with that Flyboy grin across his face.


	3. Rain and an Aunullment

Author's Note: Here is the last part and I mean it too! I hope you enjoy it and you will Finally get some Webb bashing. Please review!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Road outside Norfolk Docks

Norfolk, VA

1935 ZULU

Sunday

"Well Mrs. Webb are you ready to go on our honeymoon?" Webb asked taking a hold of Mac's hand where is his ring was now on her third finger.

"Well, I don't see why not." Mac shrugged, looking out the window, she was married and she wasn't happy like she thought she would be, instead she felt like she had betrayed someone and empty. It was just beginning to rain and in the distance Mac saw the outline of carrier and then it hit her. This was wrong she shouldn't be doing this.

"CLAY! Pull over!"

"Why?"

"NOW!" Mac ordered. Webb did as he was told and Mac quickly removed Webb's ring and handing it to him jumped out of the car and ran across the wet street and over to the nearest gate of the Norfolk docks. She skidded to a halt in front of the armed Marine at the gate entrance.

"Corporal I need to get in there before the Seahawk leaves." She pleaded.

"Ma'am I can't let you in while she is docked unless you are boarding."

"Look Corporal I have to get in there the man I love is about to get on a hip for three months and if you don't let me in I am going to make sure you get court martialed." 

"I will only let you in if you have you military ID." He said.

"Oh fine here, now can I go?" Mac flashed her military ID and the Corporal opened the gate, which Mac quickly ran through. The Corporal called after her,

"Ma'am it's all the way at the end." Mac heard him but just kept running, her heels clicking on the hard cement.

She reached the last dock where the Seahawk was tied gasping for breath and soaking wet. She tried to approach the ship, but another Marine stopped her.

"Ma'am authorized personnel only."

"Look I need to get on that pier the man I love is about to walk out of my life and maybe forever."

"Look ma'am that is a romantic story and all but…" The marine blabbered on….

Harm was climbing the gangway with his duffel in one hand and he turned and looked at the gates leading off the pier. Mac was out there somewhere married to Webb by now and there was nothing he could do about it. He saw Mattie and Jen walking out to his car to take it back to their apartment and continue with their lives for three months. He also noted a woman out of the small crowd still gathered around the ship in a white skirt and jacket set talking with the Marines. She seemed to be very upset, by the way she kept pointing at the ship and shaking her head which caused her wet dark brown hair to shake with it. He couldn't see her face but her figure and everything about her looked so familiar.

Just like Mac. He thought to himself as he turned away to continue to board, when a shout stopped him.

Mac was still trying to convince the Marines to let her through when she saw him. Harm was standing there towards the top of the gangway, and her heart leapt. There he was right there on the gangway and turning away form her.

I have to stop him, here goes nothing! Mac thought and then she shouted at the top of her voice and tried to pass the Marines who caught her by the arms so all she could do was shout.

"HARM! WAIT!"

Harm turned to the source of the voice and through the mist and light rain he saw her. Mac was there and she was the woman in the white suit. Two Marines held her back so she couldn't run towards him. He immediately dropped his duffel and ran down the gangway as fast as he could, jostling the remaining crew trying to get aboard. When he reached the Marines Mac relaxed slightly and when they let go of her she closed the distance between her and Harm who grabbed her up in a warm embrace.

"Oh Harm, I thought you left already, oh I was so wrong, I'm so sorry." Mac broke into open sobs and leaning against him cried openly onto his uniform. Harm held her for another minute before pulling back.

"Hey Mac, shh. Don't worry it's okay I'm right here, but I have to ask why aren't you on your way to your exotic honeymoon?" Mac wiped the tears off her face and smiled.

"That is well something that took a lot of time the night before last. You see, I started to get cold feet after I saw your orders and so I filed for an annulment ahead of time just in case I changed my mind it could always be undone. Normally they don't let you do that but thanks to my wonderful lawyering skills and a couple hundreds for a tip I did it. It won't take affect until… well five minutes ago. Also just in case when we signed the marriage license I signed it wrong with your last name instead of Webb's and he won't know for at least another hour or two, until those CIA wienies figure it out." Harm stared at Mac amazed at what she just said, he really needed to clarify this,

"So you are telling me that you are not married?"

"Yes weren't you listening?" Harm was relieved and so overcome with joy that he picked Mac up and spun her around before setting her back down and kissing her full on the mouth. They kissed each other with the passion that had been penned up inside them for so many years and finally in the rain on a dock in Norfolk they were letting out. Nothing else around them existed. When they finally couldn't continue it without becoming a rather colorful display of passion and desire they pulled apart both gasping for breath.

One of the Marines whistled and said to his buddy,

"Now that was what I call a kiss man! Did you see the way their…"

"Dude I really don't need a play by play, but I would say that it was the number one kiss in all eternity."

"When you two have finished judging us would you kindly excuse yourselves so that I can have some time with my fiancée?" Harm asked politely but with a firm tone.

"Of course sir." They both said and then scampered off. Harm looked down at Mac whose chocolate eyes were looking up at him in confusion.

"What? Do you not want to be engaged to me? I mean you already signed one marriage license as Sarah Rabb." Harm teased. Mac rolled her eyes and replied,

"Well of course I do but I have to ask where is the ring and why aren't you down on one knee."

"Would you believe that I left it in my sock drawer, and I have to report to the Skipper on the Seahawk in,"

"Commander Rabb! What is the hold up we are waiting on you, am I going to have to report you for not showing up for duty?" The Skipper of the Seahawk said stepping up beside them. Harm and Mac both snapped to attention and were quickly ordered to at ease.

"Hello Colonel I wasn't expecting to see you and doing what you were doing, which well…Commander please say goodbye to the Colonel and get your six on my ship. We need to get underway."

"Aye, aye sir." Harm said and the Skipper turned and walked back towards the ship. Harm then turned back to Mac, the rain had ceased now and there was the faintest trace of sunlight shining through the heavy clouds. Mac had silent tears starting down her face, Harm wiped them away with his thumb and said,

"Don't worry I'll be back and I will call and write and e-mail as often as I can, just promise you will wait on me?"

"Of course, always."

"Good, will you…"

"Yes Harm I will watch Mattie and try not to drive myself crazy missing you."

"Alright then Mac I will see you three months then."

"Right." Mac said turning away.

"Hey don't I get kiss goodbye or is my Marine too tough for that?" Harm asked and Mac gave him a quick but passionate kiss.

"There is that better?"

"Yup." Harm turned and started to walk away, when Mac said,

"When you get back can we have a big wedding and maybe afterward could I maybe help take your dress whites off?" Harm turned and cocked an eyebrow at her, before answering,

"Yes of course, what my Marine wants my Marine gets just as long as you iron all the wrinkles out of my whites after they have laid in a heap on the floor as I am sure they will. Now I have to go before I get a serious ass chewing so I'll see you in three months Ninja- Girl."

"I love you, Flyboy and please be safe."

"I love you too and I will be as safe as a fighter jock can be." Harm gave her a kiss on the cheek and jogged across the dock and up the gangway where he stopped to grab his duffel and climbed aboard. Mac watched his retreating back and when it was out of sight she turned and began the long walk out.

By the time she reached the main gate the initial joy of finally being Harm's had been replaced by the sadness that consumed her at the fact she wouldn't see him for several months. She slowly walked out and when she looked up before she crossed the street she almost burst out in laughter. What was once Webb's black Lexus was now a pile of twisted metal and a very upset spook threw his phone on the ground and smashed it into the pavement. Mac approached him cautiously.

"Hello, what happened to the car?"

"Oh hi Sarah, well let's just say while you were on the docks I got out to make a call an eighteen wheeler decided to turn my beautiful Lexus into a speed bump."

"Oh I see, and where is the truck."

"We swapped info and he took off and we are going to have to postpone honeymoon I'm afraid."

"No we won't" Mac stated confidently.

"Why?" Webb asked.

"Because you don't have a wife."

"In case you were having an out of body experience this morning, we got married."

"No you and Sarah Rabb got married then forty five minutes ago your marriage to Sarah Mackenzie has been annulled." Mac smiled.

"Rabb. I knew it, I knew it was too good to be true. What a great way to end a week, first my now ex-wife/ex-fiancée/girlfriend just got my marriage annulled and now my Lexus was totaled." Webb laughed bitterly.

"Well gee you don't have to be so happy about it." Mac stated. She had already stabbed him emotionally why not twist the knife.

"You are never going to guess whose fiancée I am now, and we are having a big wedding when he gets back." Mac said dangling the bait. She had had told Webb to jump now all he had to do was say how high.

"Rabb, I know, man you really know how to put salt on a wound."

"I'm a Marine bringing pain to my enemies is my job."

"Ha ha very funny. Now why don't you get a cab or something." Webb snapped, Mac laughed and then turning on her heel she waved at the cab driver across the street, who drove across and opened the door for her.

"Well Webb it's been an adventure, now if you will excuse me I have to go look in a sock drawer." She climbed in and as the driver pulled away she left Webb standing there a very confused and brokenhearted spook.

*~*~*~*

Harm's Apartment

North of union Station

2135 ZULU

"What are you looking for Mac?" Mattie asked curiously as Mac went through Harm's sock drawer.

"Oh it's nothing much Mattie." Mac asked, taking the last pair of socks out and looking at the wooden bottom of the drawer, it was empty.

"I don't believe you. Wait a minute! I know what you're looking for, see that little chip in the wood in the bottom right corner?" Mattie directed.

"Yes." Mac nodded

"Push on it and it just a minute a square of wood will pop up and what you're looking for is in there." Mac did as Mattie instructed, and to her surprise she found what she was looking for. Pulling the velvet box out she opened it and placed the beautiful gold engagement ring on her finger. She decided to wear it until he got back a proposed properly. The diamond glittered brilliantly in the soft light and Mac smiled to herself. Something in her life was finally going right and maybe just maybe her life's puzzle would be nearly complete, the only piece missing would be several children playing in a yard with green grass and a dog, but that could wait. She wasn't really looking forward for having to carry around a baby for nine months even though the thought made her feel a little giddy. She could wait and that is exactly what she would do, Harm was the only one that would make her happy and of that she was sure. She had chosen the Flyboy over the Spook and was anxiously awaiting the many interesting memories that would certainly fill her life with joy and happiness.

**__**

The End


End file.
